You weren't joking
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: You weren't joking. POVs Percy and Kíma Summary: Percy thought his dad was joking when he said he would "claim all his other sons and daughters" But no... find out what happens when a new, different demigod comes to camp...
1. Chapter 1: Kim

You weren't joking.

I Kim

Percy's POV

"...I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer..." That's what he said. And I never really thought about it...until Kíma came to CHB.

She was crying when I first saw her, both her and the young saytr(Leif)who was with her looked pretty beat up so I guessed they didn't come from NY. Katie and Annabeth were trying to calm her down without much success. I jogged over to meet this young girl and maybe help Leif get a grip

Kíma's POV

I didn't want to be the baby, I didn't want to cry. So naturally I did. A tall pretty girl with honey blond hair and commanding gray eyes came over to me first, then a another pretty girl with caramel colored hair and grass green eyes came and smiled warmly. Then I said something real smart like: "I never even liked mythology class all that much!" as the last few tears I had left in me dribbled down to my chin. This comment made the gray eyed girl laugh and the green eyed girl's smile just got wider.

The green eyed girl grinned and told me: "It's all about 'mythology' around here, my girl," Then she introduced herself, "I'm Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter," my mouth dropped open as I thought about the goddess of the crop. "This is-"

"I can introduce myself Katie," the grey eyed girl butted in. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she said sticking her hand out. "Kíma Ámmos" I said quietly, still in shock. And taking her hand.

"Annabeth!" a boy called her "a new arrival?"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain! On account of you saving the world they're popping up all over the place. And actually since I have to help Malcolm with one of his designs, why don't you take her on the tour of the camp!" She yelled back. Seaweed brain?

I studied him, and saw that he was tall and visibly strong. He was also quite handsome actually, with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. When he stood in front of me I felt really small.

Then he bent down and I saw that his sea green eyes were actually really pretty. I also noticed one almost invisible pale stripe in his black hair. "Hi," he said, in a surprisingly gentle voice. "What's your name, young miss?"

"Kíma, or Kim" I said in a almost-too-quiet-for-me-to-hear-myself kinda voice.

"Come again?"

"Kíma," I said in a slightly louder voice "or Kim," he smiled and stood up.

"Well my little wave, I'm Percy Jackson. Let me show you around camp."


	2. Chapter 2: Jewelry

II Jewelry: not always girly stuff...

Kíma's POV

Once Percy showed me around camp the Hermes kids welcomed me, and drove me absolutely crazy until dinner.

As we walked to the pavilion I thought about times before I came here. I thought about school and my only friend, Leif who was actually a saytr! I thought about Mum and my eyes watered, it was almost winter break I would have gotten to see her before I came here but I remembered the hellhounds. They were huge and vicious, they followed us all the way from the airport. Connor Stoll interrupted my thoughts. "Eat or starve, your choice."

Percy's POV

The next day(Sunday)I saw Kim and Annabeth walking towards the weapon shed so I quickly followed. When I got there Kim was admiring knives and Annabeth was sharpening her own. "Are you sure Kim needs a knife Annabeth?" I asked, hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't.

"I was younger than her when I got mine," she protested. I sighed and left the shed. "It's your fault if she hurts herself!" I called over my shoulder. Heck, maybe Kíma does need a knife. I wandered around camp, helped a couple newer campers with their sword fighting, but left the archery disasters to Will. Poor guy.

I visited Hestia and she told me Kim and her had talked earlier that day, I smiled and started thinking of Kim. Her name, Kíma, meant wave in Greek and I was curious about that.

In a way she reminded me of Nico because so far she only got along well with two people: Annabeth and Katie. It seemed like she liked Rachel but hadn't said anything personally, I had absolutely no idea what she thought of me. She also reminded me of someone else though.

I slowly made my way back towards the weapon shed, managing to avoid one of Travis and Connor's "practical jokes". When I saw Kim with four new bracelets and one necklace, plus Annabeth's expression, I knew Kíma found something other than knives. "Nice jewelry, yeah?"

Two of the bracelets had knives, one silver, one black. Another bracelet had a bronze sword. And the last was a black bow. All four chains were gold and silver. The necklace had a gold and silver chain with two crossed silver arrows. The weirdest thing about it all was how detailed the charms were, like real weapons. "So you found Kimmy some toys?" I asked.

"No," Kim said "real weapons." Then she did something unexpected, she twisted and pulled the sword charm and a two foot long Celestial Bronze sword elongated on her hand. "And, look," she said, handing me the sword. I gasped as it grew about a foot. "Cool, huh?" she said, obviously laughing at my expression. Her face turned suspicious. "What are you thinking?"

I thought of what Annabeth had said, four years ago.

"I'm thinking, I want you on our team for capture the flag on Friday."


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the flag pt 1

III Capture the flag pt 1

Percy's POV

Over the next four days Kim trained hard. She studied Greek and learnt how to use her knives with Annabeth and did sword fighting with me. Will was nice enough to her help with archery and she was slowly warming up to him. Notice: SLOWLY.

She and Rachel got along fine so that was a plus...then Friday came.

Kim's POV

At dinner I was excited, but also a little worried. I just wondered how different half-blood capture the flag

was to normal capture the flag. I mean seriously these kids used swords in their every-day lives! 'Then again,' I thought 'they're still normal kids on the inside, it'll probably be just like regular capture the flag...' Boy was I wrong.

Once Chiron explained the rules I started freaking out. Our team was Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hecate, Iris, Nike, Nemesis and Apollo so I guess we had a chance against the other team. Annabeth told me to "stay on boarder duty for the time being." So that's what I did.

That is until Connor and Travis decided I was missing out. "Come on," Travis tried to convince me. "you're not doing anything." After at least five minutes of the twins bugging me I finally gave up and followed the two boys into the woods. Then I stopped.

"That's it," I said pulling on my armor, "I can't wear this crap anymore." The two boys watched me as I undid the bulky armor that made me look WAY too small and skinny for a thirteen year old. I dropped my armor in a bush and turned back to them. "Okay geniuses, what's the plan?"

"We cause a crazy distraction," Travis started "you get the flag." Conner finished.

"Uhhhhh..., ookay...? How come I get the hard job? I'm like five...no six years younger than you...ish." Conner shrugged.

"You're still less likely to get caught,"

"Plus you're newer here, we wanna see what you can do," Travis said like it was already all planed out…probably was.

Once we found the flag life got harder. WAY harder. The flag was literally hanging from a limb in a tree, meaning moi was going for a climb. The Stolls left so they could plan their distraction, and I died of boredom, until I heard breathing behind me. I scrambled up the nearest tree and looked down, on Will Solace. I quietly let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and slipped out of the tree behind Will.

As Will and I crouched in the bushes waiting for the twins to do their thing, we discussed OUR plans. Will would be extra distraction, ya know, just in case. I would stick to the Stoll's original plan and, somehow, manage to get the flag.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Will interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you serious? Just a minute ago you were convincing me," I shot back at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, okay" he held his hands up in surrender "I just-"

"Don't know me at all." I finished.

"Yeah, that was, that was exactly what I was thinking,"

"Just shut up, please."

"There's the distraction." Will said quietly. I slowly turned to see sticks and stones flying out of the bushes. I smiled and turned to the tree.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture the flag pt 2

IIII Capture the flag pt 2

Will's POV

As Kim scrambled up towards the flag I followed our plan and simply covered for her. As I shot arrows in the other team I realized there was a flaw in our plan. "What do we do now that you got the flag?" I whisper-yelled to Kim. The poor girl almost fell out of the tree.

"Um, run like all of Hades is chasing us until we cross the boarder?" She suggested. That is exactly what we did.

Percy's POV

I saw Will and Kim leaping over the stream with the Stolls close behind and cheered with the rest of the campers. Kim was holding the flag and it billowed out behind her, but why was every one staring? I walked over and then I saw it: the flag Kim was holding did not have the Hermes symbol. It was swirling deep blues and greens and had a shining gold trident in the middle.

Then it all came rushing at me. Kim, with her long, messy, jet-black hair and small, thin frame, her emerald-tinted ocean-blue eyes and her love of water. Despite the light dusting of freckles, slight auburn shine to her hair and different eye color I realized who this thirteen-year-old reminded me of.

"Hail Kíma Ámmos," Chiron said "daughter of Poseidon."

Late the next day I Iris-messaged Dad. Kim sat next to me as I tossed a single coin through the mist. And her mouth dropped open in amazement as the sea god appeared. "Close your mouth, Kim," I said "this is our dad, Poseidon."

" Kíma!" He said happily "wonderful to meet you my daughter."

I let them talk until out time was almost up, but before our dad faded away I said just three words. "You weren't joking."

**A/N Hey people, Kimmy here! I just wanna say that I have read over my stories and I realize how short my chapters are so I'm gonna try to elongate them in the sequels. so I'm thinking that this is the end to _You weren't joking._ although I might edit it more. _I don't know... _and _I love you guys._ coming soon! Until then, walk in the light, readers!**


End file.
